Goblin
"Upon my first interaction with the Goblin King, I was most taken aback by his love of personal labour. I was then more surprised by the Project at hand. It was an Airship about the size of his castle, how I didn't see it upon initial entry to the city truly boggles the mind." - Carzel Orkahn, Scholar Physical Characteristics Appearance Goblins, on average, have light blue skin and generally lithe builds. Their faces usually resemble that of humans or elves. By that, I mean to say they aren't always the same like any other race. It varies based upon the goblin in perspective. Unless they're twins of the identical nature I guess. Height Goblins usually stand anywhere from 3'4"-4'4", although there are definitely the oddities who fall out of the average. Height averages don't even fall under specific gender norms, it's quite similar throughout both. Weight They are small individuals, weighing around 23-64 lbs Smell If you came here for this you're quite weird, go get help. Culture Social Hierarchy Most Goblin societies follow a Monarchy, a King or a Queen, the gender doesn't really matter. It doesn't differentiate from that kind of system, despite the occasional Goblin tribe follows a similar system anyways. Religion Almost every Goblin worships their patron God, Brelix. Brelix is looked to as a God of Knowledge and Logic, seemingly every once in a while choosing a Goblin of royal blood to inherit some innate abilities. However, that's more than likely just due to innate genius rather than a God, but it helps to believe. The worship of this God has existed as far back as the Goblins can remember, and they usually never forget. Many Goblin historians have done extensive research into the topic, with varying results. Their are definitely facts to prove Brelix existed at one point and time, but nothing to prove he is actually a true God. Most scholars believe him to be the first Goblin king worshiped for his intuition and initiative in leading the Goblins to a new age of prosperity. Technology The Goblins have lived in a steampunk era for a millennia. Although they've remained in a steampunk era, their technologies are far more advanced then it seems. Their source of energy is completely renewable and clean, even leaving behind no real pollution. Although being more of a technological race, they still have access to magics that aid them in their advancement. Traditions Since the founding of their first Kingdom, Goblins have celebrated "Founders Day" at the start of every new year on their calendar. There's also "Ecular Day", similar to valentines day but named after one of their moons. The rest of the holidays and traditions are as follows. * Founders Day - A day of celebration of a new life, also New Years * Ecular Day - A day of love, similar to Valentines Day * Week of no Silix - A week long Eclipse hiding their Sun * Brelix Week - A week long festivity that includes a large feast at the end of the week History Origins One may say that the Goblins came from nothing, simply coming into existence due to some magical anomaly. However, the true story is far from that. Brelix is indeed a real God, and his own beginnings were a longer story. However, you're here for the Goblins. They were came into being by Brelix, who initiated the race with nine different tribes of Goblins. They all had the same beginnings and mentality. However, it was the third tribe, led by a Goblin of the same name as the God (completely coincidental, I swear) who initiated the prosperous change into the first cultural advancement of Goblin society. Humble Era During the First Era of prosperity, eight of the nine Goblin tribes attempted to set up different social systems. Still, it was the third tribe, the favourite of Brelix's children, who grew to overtake their continent. All the other original tribes crumbled under the advancing culture and technology of the third tribe, leaving only the eight tribe who never tried to grow in the aftermath. The two cultures coexisted peacefully together, up until the Second Era. It was during the First Era where most of their cultural advancement occurred, while their technologies remained in medieval period. Bloody Era A millennia of war and destruction between many races of the Goblins home world. The first betrayal occurred when the eight tribe turned on their more culturally advanced brothers and sisters. After the betrayal, the goblin king at the time, Zarezin Brelix, cut down the tribe to the last man and woman. He, however, spared the children. Despite the slaughter, no vengeance was sought out upon the king as he had died in battle soon after. After the war and destruction, the Goblins became isolationists and began a new era of technological advancement. Modern Era The beginning of the technological advancement into Industrial technologies. It's over this time when the airship design began to pass through the minds of some of the most brilliant engineers in Goblin history. Many of them died while trying to go after their dreams, mostly from an explosive finish. They made rather pretty fireworks. However the current king, Meliz Brelix, believes he has found the missing puzzle piece that'll make the airship work. Many Goblins have gathered with the king to test the flight. Little do they truly know how much Brelix God not the king, is interfering with such an invention. Abilities Many Goblins have perfect memory and enhanced intellect. A more rare trait, usually held by Goblins of noble blood, is base magical abilities. The rarest trait of all, only seen in those of the Brelix bloodline, is Technomancy. Technomancy itself being a very strong magic based ability in which one can "unite" with the technology they're using to make rather unique things happen. One such thing being causing a nuclear explosion with only a regular bomb, although that's only been displayed by a king during the Bloody Era. This ability in and of itself is rare within the bloodline and not a common occurrence. Trivia * Globs are cool * Their technological mindset and steampunk drives are borrowed from goblins of the game universe known as "Divinity". Specifically the game Divinity: Dragon Commander, however that's really the only borrowed aspect. Characters with this Race Category:Race